Premonition
by kissme-killme-90210
Summary: It all started when Harry had these crazy dreams... What do they mean? Who is the girl he can't get out of his mind? And most important what role will she play in the final battle between good and evil?
1. Chapter 1: The Dream, And Revelations

Title: Premonitions

Chapter One: Hurt

Blankets danced in the breeze from the opened window of Harry Potter's small bedroom. Rachel smiled softly. She was propped up on one elbow, her face lit up in the pale moon light. Harry laughed loudly causing her to giggle. He was sprawled out next to her on his back, one hand behind his head, the other entangled in her petit hand on his chest. Slowly she brushed a piece of hair from his tanned face. Her pale body glimmered in the moon light and contrasted eerily compared to his tanned muscular figure. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. He placed butterfly kisses up her arm. Smiling and giggling she playfully kissed his lips. "Harry." she whispered against them. "Ray…" he mumbled. "What's going to happen, I mean between us?" Harry asked the question that had been playing on both there minds here lately. "Honestly, I haven't a clue. We… I'm a ex-Death-Eather on the run from the ministry. And you are the damn savior of the wizarding world. We can't do this often, possibly never again. We were lucky about our timing, this time. We might not be so lucky next time." Rachel whispered. Harry nodded then rubbed her lips with his thumb. "Gods, Rachel" he whispered after she kissed him forcefully. "Harry, consider this a semi-vacation. Because in about one hour we have to go our separate ways and pretend tonight never happened." she kissed his neck and nipped at his skin. "Damnation!" Harry moaned as Rachel continued kissing down his collarbone. She was moving down his chest, planting butterfly kisses. She moved toward his nipple before gently licking it, then taking it into her mouth. "God!" Harry grunted. Her other hand crawled up his chest and pinched his right nipple; she rolled it between her thumb and forefinger. "Shit…." Harry moaned as his back arched up, she switched nipples and began teasing his right nipple with her tongue. After a few minutes of torturing her lover she kissed back up his chest to the small piece of skin between shoulder and neck, she sucked on the sweat covered salty skin there leaving a blue-purple hicky.

Harry awoke with a moan. He had been dreaming of _that _girl again. Sighing he looked around. He was still in his bed room, but he had a highly noticeable problem. Grunting he stood and walked toward the locked door. "Open." he commanded with his mind. The door creaked open and he slipped out to take his morning shower at two a.m. which had become a rather annoying habit. Questions popped up from all over his mind, who was she and why in the world was he having fantasies about her?

Snape ran after a small figure in the moon light. Panting Snape managed to catch up with her. "Damn, Rachel stop!" Snape panted as she ran harder. She had no clue why she was running away, but she knew she had to be some where fast. "Come on, Sev! There is something wrong! We have to get to where ever the hell it is and stop Peter from hurting something or someone! I can feel it!" Snape grunted. "Why did I have to be keeper of the girl who has visions? Ray! Slow up!" Rachel slowed enough for Snape to catch up. "I'll tell you what's going on. Peter has found Golden Boy, but Golden Boy's hurt, so Peter is going to try to finish him off. We have to save Golden Boy." Snape outright stopped. "WHAT!?!" Rachel looked at him, "Honestly, you know we don't belong with Death-Eaters. Plus, I have seen the out come of the war if we don't help him. Trust me; with him life will be better. He will do things greater than even Albus Dumbledore. I can feel it!" Rachel said, grasped Snape's hand, and then took off again. Snape grunted. "I knew I should have declined when he asked me to be baby-sitter of the forsaken foreseer."

"I'll send Ron and Hermione a letter! I'll tell them I'm having weroid dreams… no, then they will want to know what is in the dreams! I can't have them know I'm having totally random fantasies about a Death-Eater girl, whom I don't know! OH, I could write…" Harry blundered on and on as his older cousin Dudley watched. "Uh, Harry. You're talking to the air again. Why don't you just tell me what's going on, and what in the seven hells is a Death-Eather?" Harry looked at his cousin. "Of course! Dudley! Why shouldn't I tell you! You're not bias! Oh, you are loads smarter than I ever gave you credit for!!!" Harry squealed. _Ever since the tragic death of Harry's father figure –Albus Dumbledore – Harry and Dudley have been sort of friends. Dudley is completely muggle so Harry can tell him everything, all the while using a 'weight reduction' charm helping Dudley loose enough weight to be able to please his school and parents. It was Dudley's idea, but Harry liked it. _Out of no where a howl was issued. "Run, Dudley… Go! It's a werewolf! Go" Harry pushed his cousin off the bench and headed in the direction of the howl. His wand out in front of his quivering form. "Please, don't be Greyback… Please, any wolf but him." A huge form stood from behind a bush. "Harry Potter. How nice to see you!" A wolfish voice growled at him. "Damn. Why is it always me! Greyback. What did I do to deserve this???" Harry asked no one in particular. Greyback threw back his head and howled at the moon then darted forward before Harry could issue any form of spell to disarm or stop the gigantic wolf.

Groaning, Rachel stepped between Snape's shocked form and Peter's over excited form. "Oh, our Master will be so proud!" Rachel heard Peter whisper. Slime filled the pit of her stomach as she looked the nearly lifeless boy wonder. Her heart filled with dread as she thought to herself, "Gods, let him be alive!" It was Snape who brought her out of her own thoughts. "No, Master will not be proud of you or Greyback. For I know it is he who hides behind the bushes, leave us, and hold your tongue Greyback! Master would kill you on sight if he knew you had done this to Potter." Rachel watched as the large wolf disappeared. "Snape. I had to do something to win back our beloved Master's love." Peter looked frantic. "Master will kill you for this, so I think you should be glad to know we won't tell if you won't." Rachel mused at what she had just said. Snape laughed a little, "Ray's right. For dead men tell no tails." Snape raised his wand to Peters face, Rachel followed suit. "Avada Kedavra" Peter's lifeless body fell to the ground limp. "Snape, fetch Draco and then disappear. Meet me at Tom's. I'll be there in a little while. I'll take the back way. But, first be careful, second don't get caught, and third make haste!" Rachel kissed Snape's cheek. Then turned her attention to the ½ naked Potter. Flicking her wand she whispered "Enervate" Harry's eyes opened slowly and painfully. The girl from his dreams… She was standing over him. "Mr. Potter, I am Rachel. That is all you need to know for now. I plan to turn you into a cat, or maybe a ferret, but only for a little while. Until I can get you some place safe. Go back to sleep now, if you want." Harry thought he saw Snape, but he doubted it.

Her pace was extremely fast. To fast to keep up with, and she looked stressed. In her dirty hands there was a peculiar kitten. Said kitten had dark brown fur with streaks of black every now and then, emerald green eyes – really uncommon among normal house cats – and a white stripe of fur that resembled a lightning bolt in the center of his head. "Quiet now, Harry." She mumbled as the cat _meowed _rather loudly for the fourth time tonight, "Meow." Rachel grunted. "Well, I defiantly can tell while everyone calls you an annoying rebel who just won't die." Rachel whispered to the annoying cat. "ROW!!!! MEOW!!" The cat yelped. "God, Harry! If you don't stop that I will do to you what Peter Pettigrew wanted to do, understand?" She then hurried toward the busy London pub called the Leaky Cauldron, her favorite hide-out.

"Tom. I am in desperate need of my room." Rachel managed to say over her cup of coffee. "And a bath." Tom said as he pinched his nose. "Funny." Rachel said as she glared daggers at him. "What? The truth hurts, little one. You can have yer room. Free of charge! As long as the Ministry doesn't catch wind of this." Tom said as he walked around the bar and headed up the stairs; Rachel looked around the room then hopped off her bar stool and followed the old scoundrel up the stairs. Tom led her to an old failure room. Harry had once lived there when he had run away from the Dursleys, years ago. Rachel slipped in the room and closed the door behind her. "Guess who?" Snape said in an utterly annoying high pitched voice. "SNAPE!" Rachel squealed as she hugged him. "You reek. Honestly, take a bath." Snape growled at her. "Harry passed back out a while ago. Where's Draco?" Rachel asked as she placed Harry down on the bed and covered him up. "Wanted to say bye to his mum, I guess. I'll leave off after him later. You go take a bath."

Harry woke up when he felt the whole room shaking. "Arrrrrrrg." He mumbled. "Are you awake?" The girl – Rachel – who had saved him the night before asked. "UH?" He moaned as he tried to sit up. "No." Rachel said as she gently pushed his body back down onto the bed. "Potter. I'm Rachel. You should know that I am a Death-Eater. But I have left the Dark Lord. See, I can see things before they happen. We can talk more about that later. Well, anyways… my ½ brother – Draco Malfoy – he hates Voldemort too and so does our guardian, Severus Snape. Snape went after Draco and our mother. They'll be gone a while. I… Uhm… guess it's just me and you." Harry stared at her. Snape. Snape was here. Snape was here and helping him. Snape went after Malfoy. Draco. The man who had killed Dumbledore and the lying no good for nothing asshole pansy who had made it all happen where going to help him. No way, Rachel had to be a trick. Nothing real. She sit down on the bed beside him. "Harry, you looked confused there for a moment." Harry looked up at her. She was very pretty. But… "What happened to my clothing?" Harry asked. "Oh, uh, Greyback must have taken them. When we found you last night you were basically naked. Harry, what did Greyback do to you?" She rubbed his arm in a comfort sort of way. He ignored her question, "You're cleaner than I remember."

Her once oily, dirty, unclean black hair was washed and pulled back into a tight bun, she wore a _clean _black long sleeve shirt that was low cut and revealed quite a lot of her pale skin and some cleavage. A pair of plain muggle hip huggers that defiantly hugged her hips a little to well. She had a really neat pair of red dragon-hide boots, and what he figured to be werewolf fangs piercing her ears. "Harry I can sneak into town later and get you some -" before she had the chance to finish her statement he raised his hand to her lips to silence her. "_Voldemort used to do that. I wonder if Harry realizes they are so alike. Honestly, Voldie could be his da. Okay, that would be a little creepy." _Rachel smiled at Harry as he waved his hand away from her mouth. "How about I tell you EXACTLY what you should buy me. Hm?" He waited for Rachel to nod then continued. "Buy me several black shirts, find a few glamour potions, some blue or green hair die, tight pants, boots like your, and a body piercing spell book." Harry paused to make sure she comprehended all this. "Oh, and some eyeliner would be nice…" Rachel gave him a funny look. "Harry, I mean Potter, why in gods name would you want the kind of clothing Snape, Draco, and I parade around in?" Rachel was wiping the sweat from his face. "I'm not going to play the bloody savior that's all goody two shoes! No, sir. I am going to be the person I want to be not what Dumbe…. Not what he wanted me to be? I'm done living in the shadow of Albus Dumbledore! By the way, how is my cousin Dudley?" Harry quieted. "Oh, Harry. I always assumed you were what Dumbledore made you out to be. Dudley will be okay as soon as he hears from you. You where the target, not him. He is in London right now. I could fetch him if you want me to." Harry thought about it. Then nodded. For the first time all morning he wondered what he looked like. "You don't want to see." Rachel said. "I know because I have seen this before. If I let you look you'll be pissed, if I don't you become worried. Which emotions do you like better?" Harry looked at her… "Did you know that I have dreams about you? And I'd prefer to be pissed." Rachel stood and got the mirror. Was she purposely ignoring the dream comment?

After Harry dosed back off Rachel decided to take her leave. She had to go shopping! "Severus; Draco stand guard. I'M GOING SHOPPING!!!" Rachel squealed as she turned and walked from the room. Both men stared at her and laughed. "Baby-sitting… How gay… Let's go talk to Tom." Draco muttered. Snape looked at Draco. "You go. I have to watch over Potter and you and Rachel. I took a vow." Draco made a discussed face. "You make a vow with a _werewolf_, they don't count." Snape glared. "On the contrary, we three would be dead if I hadn't."

Rachel ducked into the busy streets of over crowded London only moments later. She pulled her hood over her face and continued down the street. There weren't very many wizards out today, but she didn't want to take a chance and get caught by one of them. There were whispers of where Harry Potter had vanished too. Did Voldemort have him? Was he dead? Did he run away because of all the pressure placed upon his young soul? Or was the Ministry hiding him from the world? Rachel snorted as she heard them. There were missing posters up everywhere. Carefully she snagged one with Harry's face in the center then she grabbed on of the _"DEATH-EATERD YOU SHOULD RUN FROM!!!" _flyers. She folded both flyers up and stuffed them into her pocket. Sighing she sidestepped a family of wizards whom she knew as the Longbottoms. She then pushed her way into a muggle store by the name of _Hot Topic._ She pulled her hood down enough to se prices and sizes. She spent about two hours in the store. Upon entering Diagon Alley she held her hood tightly and walked carefully so she wouldn't show any of her body. Everywhere hung the wanted posters that told who were Death-Eaters. A chill ran down her spine as she ducked into a shop. Boots. That was all she needed, all except the Glamour spells and piercing spells. "So… 'Arry Potter is missin, ye know what I think? Me think he done run off." Rachel faked an old women accent as she paid for the boots. When she reentered the Wizarding town she maneuvered over to one of the stands. She paid for a missing poster of Harry which had his face in the center then she grabbed on of the free _"DEATH-EATERS YOU SHOULD RUN FROM!!!" _flyers.

Rachel marched up the water covered stairs to the room she shared with Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Harry Potter. "Drake! Sev!!!" She called through the door, not particularly wanting to be blasted backwards by both there wands. "Come in. Potter is asleep still." Draco called... ten heavy bags hung from her arms that read _Hot Topic, _three that said _Madam Minks_ and four that said _Borgin and Burkes. _Both Snape and Draco stared at Rachel as if she had lost her mind. "DON'T even start with me Draco Gabriel Malfoy! Severus Lucas Snape! We need to blend in!! And look American for our plan!!!!!!!!!!!" With that said Rachel handed Snape two bags from _Hot Topic_, a bag from _Madam Minks, _and then one of the _Borgin and Burkes. _Draco received three bags from _Hot Topic_, a bag from _Madam Minks, _and then one of the _Borgin and Burkes. _Rachel placed two bags from _Hot Topic _and then one of the _Borgin and Burkes _by her feet. Then she walked over the bed holding three bags from _Hot Topic_, a bag from _Madam Minks, _and then one of the _Borgin and Burkes. _"Draco, MESS UP your hair. Snape, wash your hair. I brought us potions so we could magically alter our hair to add a lot of different color streaks into it. I also got a spell book for magical piercing, it's in my pocket. And now to wake up sleeping beauty!!"

Rachel slid on to the side of the bed. Gently she shook Harry's frail body. "Harry. Wake up." Suddenly his wand was poking into her neck, his eyes wide open, his lips ready to form a spell. "Rachel." He said, and then lowered his wand. "Please, sleep with the wand else where. You never know when you might set off a spell that could sever your body or something." Pain flickered into his eyes. "Tell Draco Malfoy that I am sorry for performing that spell on him last year. I didn't know what it would do. Honest." Harry whispered. "Not that your forgiven, but seeing as you were to dumb to attempt it on another for of living creature I'll say we are fair game. I would of done it to you, mate. Honestly, plus Snape told me that you had inherited his old book." Draco's face was completely intangible. "He is right, Harry. Do not forget that spell. At the moment there are few who know what it does. Use it wisely." Harry stared at Snape. "Snape. I had no clue the dangers." Harry looked like he wanted to barf. You could tell he hadn't expected to be forgiven so soon, he had hoped that he would have to at least beg. "Harry, you may call us all by our first names. Rachel. Draco. And Severus. Okay?" Rachel asked as she smiled warmly at him. "Harry, mate, I'm sorry for what I did to Dumbledore… Well, what I almost did." Draco hung his head in shame. "Harry, I am so sorry for hurting you. And for your having to watch me kill Dumbledore, but Harry before you remember to hate me think of this: Dumbledore knew what would happen, he begged for mercy I could not give, and even though I loved him like the father I never had he knew I could never disobey the Dark Lord twice and get away with it." With that said Severus and Draco returned to whispering in a corner.

"I'll help you get dressed." Rachel muttered softly. "Uh… Okay…" Harry blushed as Rachel helped him sit up. He was silent as Rachel unwound the magical strips of cloth that held his ribs in place. Sitting on her knees behind his tanned, broken form she began the slow process of cleaning the wounds on his back and reapplying all the herbs that was needed for Harry to heal quicker. Harry took a deep intake of breath as Rachel reached for a new magical rap. She then began the short process of rewrapping his ribs. After she had whispered the spell that would hold the wrapping in place she reached over the side of the bed and tugged a white undershirt out of a bag and pulled it off the annoying plastic hanger that it had been on in the store. Ripping the price tag off as she went, she then gently helped Harry slide it onto his upper body, over his head. As Rachel handed him his new clean boxers she closed her eyes and Harry watched her wave her wand. They could put themselves on! Or maybe there was a spell to it, he couldn't tell. But something entered his mind. "Rachel, how does Draco plan on fitting in?" The question was not meant to be rude, but it sounded that way. Rachel clicked her tongue and didn't speak for a moment. "You'll soon see." She muttered. Rachel then grabbed a long sleeve shirt that had been in the _Hot Topic _bag. She then wormed around Harry, so she was on her knees in front of him, his legs between hers. "Arms up?" She commanded. He carefully picked his arms up, trying not to hurt himself. She pulled it over his head, helping him slide his arms through. Then he laid his arms by his sides. "It's caught in that back, don't, I'll get it." Rachel told him, she pushed her arms around him and leaned her head against his chest, right over his heart as she pulled the black long sleeve shirt on to him.

As she finished he snaked his arms around her waist, holding her in place, he bowed his head and whispered "Owe you." In her ear. She blushed crimson but didn't pull away from him. She turned her head, so her face was buried in her neck, "What?" she asked as he breathed onto her shoulder. "I owe you. You feed me, clothed me, saved me, and smiled that beautiful smile at me." He whispered to her shoulder. "Oh, and later today I plan on having you highlight my hair." Draco chuckled " I like having red tips." Then he noticed his sister was in Harry Potter's lap, and was being held by Harry Potter. She was blushing. "WHOA! I said we were mates! Not that you could touch my sister…." Snape grabbed his shoulder. "Let it go, Draco. You sister has never been allowed what you have been alowed to do with the opposite sex." It was then that Harry noticed they were watching. Rachel was released and she stood up and tided up her shirt.

Two hours later everyone was dressed and ready for the next task. And they still had to explain everything to Harry. **Draco's** normally platinum blonde hair was spiked and had red tips; he also had muggle clothing on. He had on a button up black shirt and a red wife beater on under it, and then there were baggy black pants that hung on his hips and belled out at the bottom. The only truly wizard like clothing he wore was his eyebrow piercing which happened to be a slender snake fang, and his solid black dragon hide boots. **Snape** was also different. Where he would normally have been decked out in eighty's wizard garb he now wore black pants, a black dress shirt, and had silver streaks in his now messy hair. He had silver dragon hide boots on and a silver ear ring, he also had a silver wife beater on. He also had something Harry was not prepared for. His lip pierced. Harry gaped openly at him. **Rachel** was far more shocking then the other two. When she came out of the bathroom she had on a black tank top, black trick pants with silver chains, and a solid red over shirt that buttoned up in the front. Her face was what captivated Harry. on her left lower lip in the spot were the lips connect she had a shiny silver hoop, her nose had a small red diamond in it, both her ears were pierced three times – two in the bottom one in the cartilage. Her red dragon hide boots seemed to glimmer in the light as she walked. She had two matching Red strips of hair that hung down into her face the rest of her hair had been pulled back into a low pony-tail. **Harry** was pleased with the way he looked now as well. He had been the last to finish getting dressed. He was the only one that had normal blue jeans on. His white wife beater peeked out over the top of his loosely buttoned up black silky shirt. He had emerald streaks in his messy hair and Rachel had somehow managed to tame it enough to spike it up. His emerald dragon hide boots clunked on the floor as he practiced walking around the room, with Rachel's help. The only piercing he had wanted was his left eyebrow, which was a hoop instead of a snake fang like Draco's.

Rachel had already packed all of there other new clothing into four different duffle bags. Hers was a solid red bag, Snape's was completely black, Harry's was emerald-green with black handles, and Draco's was red with black straps. the four bags sit by the door that led into the noisy pub, that resided down stairs. "Well, we defiantly don't look like the old us." Draco noted as Rachel helped him put black eye liner on, Snape had a charcoaled colored eye liner on, and Rachel's was red. Harry was placing his own emerald green eyeliner on with the highest hopes that he didn't mess up. "Well, what's next?" Harry asked. "Oh, I almost forgot. You have no clue why we are helping you." Rachel mused as Snape sit in a hard wood chair. The three teens climbed on to the bed. "Alright. I feel like a teacher again. You three staring at me like that, anyways, I must start by saying Dumbledore had struck a bargain up with myself and Draco. The deal was even if we had to kill him we would help you find the most important of all things: the Horcruxes. Do you understand me, Harry?" Snape questioned as Harry thought about it he nodded. "Dumbledore always trusted you, why?" Snape seemed distant for a moment then said. "Dumbledore and I were… closer than Dumbledore and all of the other teachers." With that said tears collected in Snape's eyes. "Oh, Sevvy!!!" Rachel squealed as she hugged her companion. "Huh? Did I miss something?" Draco and Harry said at the same time. "Oh, you idiots!" Rachel glared at them as she patted Snape's shoulder. Snape sniffled and looked up. "Oho." Draco whispered. "Huh?" Harry looked dumbfounded. Draco leaned toward Harry and whispered "Dumbledore and Snape are like you and that Weasley girl…" Harry blushed and then grunted. "EW! No offense Snape, but finding out my father figure… one of my father figures was gay is a little hard to deal with…." Rachel laughed and rejoined her friends on the bed.

There was a knock on the door. "Good… That'll be Dudley. I think I scared him earlier when I appeared in his room out of no where. COMING!!!" Rachel leapt from her spot on the bed and ran to the door. "Miss Black, you told me you-" before he could finished Rachel drug him into the room and slammed the door. "I'm _supposed _to be dead." Rachel smiled and pulled him to where Harry was. "Hey, Dudley!" Harry stood to the best of his abilities and hugged his cousin. "Harry. I thought you were dead. And I think mum might have missed you some." Dudley hugged Harry then sat on the bed. "Rachel said I might be of use? Is that true? Can I help you, Harry?" Snape looked at Rachel, who was positively beaming. "Well. He could always tell us how things are on the outside world. But, you'll have to get used to owls. You don't mind… do you?" Draco took everyone by surprise as he informed them of his own thoughts on the matter. "He, isn't that the bloke who you hate?" Dudley asked causing Harry to mutter under his breath. "No, not anymore. Were trying to be friends. Dudley after this mini-meeting I need you to send a letter to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Can you do that?" Dudley nodded.

"So. On to the important stuff…"


	2. Chapter 2: Mrs Figg

"_So. On to the important stuff…"_ Severus Snape muttered causing the attention of all four teens to return to him. "The Horcruxes. Rachel and I already have one that I think you might be happy to see, for it is the reason you were late returning to Hogwarts, correct?" Harry nodded. "R.A.B. Regulas Artemius Black took it. And he also wrote out a specific will that was left to Narcissa, on the day of her first born child she would bestow the locket as a gift. No one expected the baby to be the heir of the Black family, and Sirius' daughter. Upon Sirius' last request to Narcissa that there unborn daughter would be named after his brother. Thus the name Rachel Artemis Black, R.A.B. that's why she and her alone can wear and touch it, because she is R.A.B." Next it would be Rachel's turn to do her telling of this story. "I found out in my fourth year under Igor's teaching that the necklace my mother had bestowed upon my neck in my first year of school was actuallySalazarSlytherin's locket. At that time I had no clue what it ment. Not until the nigth in the graveyard." She shuddered. "You were there?" Harrry asked. Rachel nodded. "A year after I found out about the Horcruxes Voldemort rose to power again, and in doing so my father pulled me from school to attened the meeting in the graveyard with him, of course I mean Lucius. He drug me from Durmstrang all the way to a meeting with Voldemort. At first I was mortified and stood behind my father, scared but determined to stand tall I moved slowly to his side. I know how scared you were, I could feel it. It wasn't until after you had left did my fathers so beloved master notice that a strange young being was standing beside a unmasked Lucius Malfoy. He called me out at once, it was then that I noticed Snape's late arrival. Master said nothing of him, but gently removed my mask. His touch sent chills up my spine. I remember very clearly him asking Lucius who I was. I think for a moment Lucius hesitated, but then said 'Her name is Rachel, she is mine and Narcissa's first born, she was kept a secret in the time of war for fear she would be murdered by the Order or Dumbledore himself, forgive me for keeping her a secret from you, My Lord!' and with that he dropped to the ground and kissed Voldemort's robes. The whole time Lucius was making this small little spectical, Voldemorts cold dead hand _never _left my face. His grip tightened and I feared he might of killed me then and there had he not looked at my face." Rachel stopped to catch her breath. "Go on, tell me your reason for helping me." Harry instructed. "Fine, Voldemort kissed me, on the forehead then decided I would be his _bride _upon turning 18, that only gives me two months. I will NOT marry that dead cold hearted man, you know what Lucius had to say about all this on the way home? Hm? 'I'm so proud of you, dear, you will be the Queen of the Wizardaring World, I simply can not wait to tell you mother.' Well, neither could I. I reached her first, thank god. Mother was ANYTHING but happy, her and father bickered all night, and mind you this was when I was 15." Rachel said before falling back on to the bed, so her head would fall over the other side, giving Harry the impression she hated the idea of being anywhere near Lucius.

Silence befell the room. Draco spoke next, "At least you get fame, I have to marry Pansy Queen of Complaints. God, she never shuts up, at least Voldemort is quiet sometimes." Harry gasped. "You two aren't afraid of saying his name, either!" Rachel laughed. "He requested I speak his name, as his future wife, that's why last summer I was branded. Plus when he found out I could see the future he wanted me all the more, and Draco… Pansy shuts up when you treaten to tear her lips off." Rachel chuckled. "Really, if we live through this war and I am still forced to marry the wench I shall give it a try, sounds like fun." Draco whispered to no one inperticular. Rachel sat up and grabbed Harry's hand. "Draco it's your turn to explain why the sudden change in heart." Draco looked at the floor. "Dumbledore was nicer than Voldemort… he never treatened to kill my family. It doesn't seem fair that I was going to be forced to become a Death Eater like my dumb _father_." Severus nodded. As if to say go on, and do so quickly. "Anyways, I requested that my father allow me NOT to become a Death Eater, seeing as he declined he forced me to do the stupid task and to become a lower level 'gofer' to the Death Eaters, where as Rachel was Voledmort's bride to be she became very high in the ranks of the Death Eaters, thus her purpose to the Order, she from the beginning supplied Dumbledore with information." Draco stated. "I hope with all of my heart, that you know I truly did care about Dumbledore. More than Lucius." Draco muttered. Harry nodded appreciativley.

"So, uhm, how do I help?" asked Dudley. The had simply ignored Dudley and semingly forgotten him. Rachel smiled and said, "Any weriod occurences around London and you let us know, okay?" Dudley nodded and stood to leave. "Okay, later. I'll write to you as soon as possible." With that Dudley left, and waved goodbye from the street. Rachel hugged Harry and smiled as he let her bury her face in his neck. Soon they agreed to leave the pub.

‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾

"So, where to, Mr. Potter." Asked Rachel as she carried her bag beside him. Draco lugged not only his bag but Harry's as well. "Surrey. To Mrs. Figg's house." Harry told her as they forced there way through busy London into a empty alley-way. "And how, Potter, are we going to get there?" Asked Snape. "Mr. Webster, I suppose we are going to take the night bus to Surrey, if you don't mind." No one dissagreed so Harry pulled out his wand and summoned the night bus. _They had agreed that the oddly threesum of Death Eater's would pose as American Wizards Harry had flown all the way to America to get, thus calling Severus Snape Mr. Webster makes sense. There new names are quite simple. Rachel Artemis Black became Sarah Jessica Webster, Draco Lucius Malfoy became Drake Lee Webster and last but not least Severus James Snape became James Don Webster. _There ride on the night bus was full of gasp's and surprised looks apon seeing Harry Potter in the living along with three Gothic Wizards who spoke American. "Where to Mr. Potter?" Asked the driver in a forced tone of happyness. "Surrey, please, Private Drive." The man nodded and took off. The four wizards where thrust to the back of the bus. "Lets all sit on one bed, easier. Why did that man pretend to be happy to see Harry? Shouldn't he be REALLY excited to see him?" asked Draco looking dumbfounded. "I think he works for the Ministry." Rachel mumbled. "Huh?" Harry asked. "He was one of the Wizards that voted me guilt of the murder of that Muggle last year, I didn't kill him though, Peter Petigrew did." Rachel said it in an undertone, convincing Harry that she was going to be silent the rest of the ride.

"I agree. There is something odd about him." Snape mused aloud. The group grew silent and Rachel leaned her head against Harry's shoulder sending waves of pleasure up his spine. The four managed to fall asleep siting up.

‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾

Harry had the most wonderful dream again: Blankets danced in the breeze from the opened window of Harry Potter's small bedroom. Rachel smiled softly. She was propped up on one elbow, her face lit up in the pale moon light. Harry laughed loudly causing her to giggle. He was sprawled out next to her on his back, one hand behind his head, the other entangled in her petit hand on his chest. Slowly she brushed a piece of hair from his tanned face. Her pale body glimmered in the moon light and contrasted eerily compared to his tanned muscular figure. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. He placed butterfly kisses up her arm. Smiling and giggling she playfully kissed his lips. "Harry." she whispered against them. "Ray…" he mumbled. "What's going to happen, I mean between us?" Harry asked the question that had been playing on both there minds here lately. "Honestly, I haven't a clue. We… I'm an ex-Death-Eather on the run from the ministry. And you are the damn savior of the wizarding world. We can't do this often, possibly never again. We were lucky about our timing, this time. We might not be so lucky next time." Rachel whispered. Harry nodded then rubbed her lips with his thumb. "Gods, Rachel" he whispered after she kissed him forcefully. "Harry, consider this a semi-vacation. Because in about one hour we have to go our separate ways and pretend tonight never happened." she kissed his neck and nipped at his skin. "Damnation!" Harry moaned as Rachel continued kissing down his collarbone. She was moving down his chest, planting butterfly kisses. She moved toward his nipple before gently licking it, then taking it into her mouth. "God!" Harry grunted. Her other hand crawled up his chest and pinched his right nipple; she rolled it between her thumb and forefinger. "Shit…." Harry moaned as his back arched up, she switched nipples and began teasing his right nipple with her tongue. After a few minutes of torturing her lover she kissed back up his chest to the small piece of skin between shoulder and neck, she sucked on the sweat covered salty skin there leaving a blue-purple hicky. Harry finally stopped her. "Go, before Hermione or Ron finds us…" She did however arch her brow cutely then turned back to Harry. "I found another Horcrux I thought you might like it." With that she dropped a chalice in his hands. It had once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. He could tell by the giant H on it.

‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾

Harry woke with a start to find Rachel curled up to his chest, completely unaffected by the dreams they shared. She did however arch her brow cutely in her sleep. She moved closer causing him to wonder if they shared all the dreams, or just this one. Rachel awoke moments later because she could feel Harry's eyes on her, among his hands. "What's wrong?" asked Rachel in a whisper against his chest. "Just a dream." He muttered back to her. "Oh, Okay." About that time the driver shouted. "PRIVATE DRIVE! SURREY!" Snape and Draco jumped up and grabbed all of the suitcases, Harry picked Rachel up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her face into his neck. "Harry." She whispered causing those waves of pleasure to move up his spine once again.

It was a semi-short walk to Mrs. Figg's home. Harry knocked on the door knowing it must have been around 2 or 3 in the morning; there was a ruckus upstairs as some one hurried down the stairs, "COMMING!" Some one screamed and the door flew open. "OH MY GOD! Harry! You're Alive! And you brought FRIENDS! Come in!" Mrs. Figg ushered them into her humble home. "Uhm, Mrs. Figg why wouldn't I be alive?" Harry asked amazed that Rachel hadn't woken up, or if she had she was still pretending to be asleep. "Well, there were Werewolves and Dudley said you fought them, and then disappeared everyone thought you had been killed or taken by Voldemort." Mrs. Figg put a kettle of tea on, "Who are your friends, Harry, dear?" She asked in a nose sort of I'm-here-to-protect-you way. "That's Mr. Webster, Drake Webster, and the small girl in my arms is Sarah Webster. Their from America, and I did disappear, but only because I had once over heard Dumble-Dumbledore talk about a family of three in America whom had fought against Voldemort in the last war, they relocated there and changed there names to the Webster's though, I knew we were going to need the best, so I went after them."

"Oh." Mrs. Figg stated then, "Well. I'm happy you're alive but you still look kind of beaten and bruised, and why are you carrying that child?" She asked. "Because she got to tired to walk, she was guarding us all the way here. We flew back, and I rode on her broom with her so I could sleep." Harry lied so marvelously. Rachel seemed back to life all the sudden. "DID YOU JUST CALL ME A CHILD?!?!?!?!" The house erupted in a sudden uproar of Rachel jumping down, pulling out her own wand and pushing her wand into Mrs. Figg's wrinkly old face. "Well… You do look kind of small, and you know, child like." Mrs. Figg said suddenly scared. "I AM NOT A CHILD! I am 18, and I'm NOT-" Harry clapped a hand over Rachel's mouth. "Terribly sorry Mrs. Figg, her anger gets away from her some days. Does your couch still fold out into a bed?" Mrs. Figg went from looking alarmed to being an overly happy hostess that was willing to let them stay the night and as long as they wanted.

Last they heard she was off to send for Lupin. "Harry, I really am sorry for that outburst." Harry smiled, "I thought it was funny." Rachel hugged him, and then they turned there attention to the other two misfits, Draco was curled up asleep beside Snape, on one side of the bed. "Shall we?" Rachel asked. Harry blushed as she smiled up at him. "Come on, then." Rachel grasped his hand and tugged him over to there bed, Harry laid down on the very edge and Rachel wiggled in between Harry and Draco.

‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾

"YES!" Mrs. Figg nearly screamed. "He showed up looking just like Sirius would have all decked in Black and sort of grimy. Not to mention the girl he's here with, almost blasted me to bits!" Lupin mused for a moment. "Who did he say these three imposters were?" He asked softly trying to calm the older woman down. "Webster's from America, here to fight in the war. If you ask me the girl looks a lot like Sirius Black, and the boy is extremely blonde." Lupin nearly gasped. _They had to be Dumbledore's secret, these phony imposters… they must be the Malfoy boy, Rachel Black and Snape… that means Harry knows who they REALLY are. _"Webster's you say. I know a James Webster. Could that be the dad?" Asked Lupin, hoping that Snape would use his middle name. "Yes, actually you know them?" Mrs. Figg questioned. "Yes, Mr. Webster relocated to America after the war with his wife, Silvia. They had two infant children with them at the time. Although I can't recall the names of the children, this must be him. I'll be right there." Lupin spoke into the mirror that connected him to Mrs. Figg.

‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾

Harry grasped Rachel tightly. "Are you okay?" Rachel asked as she sat up her arms still partially around him. "They died because of me. Sirius… died because of me… you never got to meet your father because of me… Dumbledore… died protecting me and our secret too." Tears fell from his eyes. Rachel kissed his tears away. "Harry your wrong, none of this is your fault. I met my father, in Azkaban several times when mum went to visit Bella. Dumbledore was dieing anyway, he was old, and if not that night he would have died before the end of the war." Rachel said as she clung to him, forcing him to have to hold her. He shot up and placed his face in his hands, elbows on his knees. Rachel sat behind him, and forced her arms around him. _I could he blame himself for all of Voldemort's crimes? _ Harry wiggled around to face her, as she lay down; he snuggled closer to her, and fell asleep listening to the sound of her heart beating.

**Sorry this took so long. My computer ate the original second chapter. thus the new shorten chapter. –Rachel-**


	3. Chapter 3: Lupin Makes a Promise

CHAPTER THREE: Lupin Makes A Promise.

LAST TIME: Harry wiggled around to face her, as she lay down; he snuggled closer to her, and fell asleep listening to the sound of her heart beating.

Lupin arrived early on the next morning. Mrs. Figg stood in the door way watching for him. "You sure took _your _time. Anyways, the Webster's and Harry all shared a bed last night because I was too distraught to lead them to separate rooms. Mr. Webster and Drake are wide awake, they already ate breakfast." Lupin nodded as he stepped into her house. Sure enough it was exactly what he had expected. Severus Snape was on his way across the hall way to move into the living room when Lupin and his met eyes Snape instantly dropped his glass of water. "REMUS LUPIN! How have you been?" Snape moved forward and embraced Lupin. "Why, James Webster, how have you been?" Lupin glared at Snape and then said, "Thank you for returning Harry in one piece." Snape glared right back. "No problem, you know, kids get crazy ideas and then you just have to go along with it." Lupin laughed, "Mrs. Figg may we speak alone in the upstairs library?" Lupin asked the slightly elderly women who nodded and motioned the men up the stairs.

Snape and Lupin glared at each other then laughed. "Your Dumbledore's – god rest his soul – weapon? You and two teenagers?" Snape smiled. "Not just any two teenagers. Rachel Black is a skilled Animagus and wonderfully gifted at improvising. And then Draco Malfoy who is a wonderful potions master with a heart of gold. Plus Rachel can see the future." Snape replied coldly. "How does Harry come in play?" Asked Lupin. "Well, if you must know we saved him from Peter, who planned to kill him." Snape grunted. "Oh, so you just happened to find Harry's mangled body?" Lupin questioned and air of sarcasm in his voice. "Actually, no, Rachel foresaw the out comes of both helping Potter and not helping Potter, so after deciding it was best to help him we go running out into the cold bitter night to save young Potter from the horrible fate that would of be-fell him had we not ran twenty miles! Honestly. You'd think _you _want him dead." Lupin looked at him with disdain, then amusement, "You actually ran _twenty _miles? You? Severus Snape, the king of procrastination unless to punish your students? I wouldn't believe you if you weren't standing in front of me. A cold blooded murderer turn hero? Does Harry forgive you for what _YOU_ did to his mentor? For what you did to Dumbledore?" That hit a sore spot. "YES! HE HAS! BUT I HAVE YET TO FORGIVE MYSELF!" With that Snape punched Lupin in the nose and stomped out of the room strait into Rachel's startled form. "I was wondering where you were. I woke up and you were gone and…" Rachel's voice trailed off, "WHAT HAS THAT FOUL BEAST DONE TO YOU?" She nearly shouted loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood. "Nothing, but he spoke the truth." Snape whispered as he pushed by her.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" Rachel questioned as she pushed Lupin against the back wall of the library, somehow lifting him several inches off the ground, and pointing her wand at his neck. "Nothing, nothing that concerns you anyway. I'd know your face anywhere. You're Rachel Black, and I wonder what your father would say if he knew you were this angry at your only living god-father." Lupin questioned as Rachel glared at him with eyes that told of her twisted abused life. "I DON'T KNOW! WHEN I NEEDED A FAMILY YOU SHOVED ME OFF TO THE MALFOYS, I ASK YOU NOW, IF YOU LOVED MY FATHER SO DAMN MUCH WHY DID YOU SEND ME TO LIVE WITH SUCH A CREUL HEARTLESS BASTARD LIKE LUCIUS MALFOY?" Lupin was taken aback by her anger. "Keep your voice down or that nosy Mrs. Figg will hear you; honestly, you are too much like your rebellious father. I swear when you had me up there I could see him in your eyes, in your facial expressions. I sent you to live with Lucius because I had no other choice, your father was off to Azkaban, and your mother was pregnant with Draco, how could I fight for you and not tell of the most covered up scandal in the wizarding world?" He had a point there. If he had come forward to claim her as his god-daughter would not Lucius become suspicious about her mother's faithfulness? Rachel lowered her wand, slowly. "We are doing this for Harry you know, and he has forgiven both Severus and Draco, I challenge you now to take an Unbreakable Vow. You will NOT tell anyone who we really are, and you will tell everyone that we are a wizarding family from the Americas that you sent Harry after." Rachel glared into his eyes, and he felt sick. She wasn't kidding. "And if I don't?" Lupin asked almost curious to see if she was exactly like her father. "I kill you." Lupin nearly fainted how could one person be so much like his best friend? She looked like him; acted like him, had his anger, had his mind, and if nothing better had his great sense of threats. "I believe you would kill me, but not to protect yourself, to protect the two people you love more than life itself." Lupin dared to say. Rachel had been walking away when she whirled around and punched him square in the jaw, as he fell to the floor Rachel bent down beside him, "Make no mistake I care _nothing _for Snape. I only care for Draco and as of late Harry James Potter." With that she stepped on his neck cutting of his air supply, "Now shall we make an Unbreakable Vow?" Lupin struggled to say "Ne…v…er" Rachel glared at him then drew her wand, "Fine, I didn't want to have to do this, really, _Crucio" _Lupin withered away as she repeated her curse. "How about now?" She questioned. "F…in…e" He whispered as she stepped away from him, opening his airway back, and smiled. "I always knew you'd come to your senses… Sooner or later…"

"What's taking Sarah and Lupin so long?" asked Draco looking around nervously. "I think they are negotiating." Snape said very sad. "Hey, uhm, James; Drake want to take a walk?" Harry asked as he to begin to wonder about the going-ons upstairs. "Why don't we all go to the park?" asked Mrs. Figg completely oblivious to the discomfort of the three wizards in front of her. "Yes, lets." Draco said as he stood and helped Harry up. Harry still had to have some help walking long distances so Snape and Draco supported him between them.

"Do you think you're going to win Potter over and you and him live happily ever after?" asked Lupin as she pulled him to his feet. "No, but I am aware that my father and you were not just _friends" _Ouch, Lupin thought, she knows about her dad and me. "So, your point?" Lupin brushed himself off, still shaken from Rachel's anger. "So… I'm your responsibility. Dad would have wanted you to be my dad, considering the love affair you had after he broke out of Azkaban. I would almost let you walk out of here, but I don't trust you enough." Rachel said in a pointed sort of way. They heard a door shut down stairs. "Some one, if not all of them are gone for a while, perfect." Lupin muttered. He sat cross legged on the floor, and placed his head in his hands. "Lupin… You don't want to do this do you?" Rachel asked sympathetically. "No, I wouldn't betray you anyways. I love Harry like a son, and if he is sure he knows what he's doing then I trust him, but I want to talk to him, do you know where they went?" He asked as he yawned. "I'll tell you but you have to promise on James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and Albus Dumbledore's graves that you will not tell a soul about what you know." Rachel glared. "Deal." At this point Lupin knew that Rachel had won anyway; she had made him swear on the graves of four loved ones, she was smarter than she looked.

Shortly after that Rachel led Lupin to the park where she had first saved Harry's life. Lupin was amazed to find out that this was the park Harry had been attacked in, and that he would so willingly return to. Lupin stalked down the empty streets behind a black clothed young woman. He had doubted her will power and strength, but he now know that she understood magic better than most people, she could find lope holes in the very laws of magic, and he knew he had basically just made another form of the Unbreakable Vow. Whether he had wanted to or not, he could tell no one of the new discovery he had made. He also knew that every one in the Order would be happy to know that the alleged killer and wonderful high member of the Order was in all actuality very much alive.

"Sarah!" Draco squealed as he tackled his sister. "Drake! Sorry it took so long; Mr. Lupin was just telling me about the Order. Well, the old Order." Rachel smiled sweetly. "Really?" Snape asked in an annoyed sort of way. "Uh-hu. Mr. Lupin wants to talk to you Harry." Rachel pushed him forward and Harry hugged Lupin. As soon as they were away from the others Lupin stopped. "You know who they are, don't you?" Harry asked. "Yes. Do you know how dangerous they are?" asked Lupin. "I know that there not as bad as they seem. And I have forgiven all that need to be forgiven." Lupin stared at him. "Did they order the attack on you?" Harry sighed and shook his head, "No. Stop being mean, Peter and Greyback did. They attacked me and I was almost dead, Peter had his wand pointed at my neck and was on the verge of killing me when Rachel and Snape showed up, they saved me from dieing a painful death." Harry stated.

"But Peter owed you a life debt." Lupin stated, not believing Harry's story one bit. "No, he doesn't remember when I told you that he tried to convince Voldemort not to kill me?" Lupin nodded. "That was his idea of saving me." Lupin made an 'Oho' sound then grew quiet. "Do you know what your doing? You're sleeping with the enemy, all three are proven Death-Eaters, and all three have killed before. Rachel only got off those murder charges because Dumbledore supplied and alibi for her. Snape killed Dumbledore in front of you, and they both recently killed Peter. Draco killed a man who served Lucius only a few days ago, but then again that might have been Snape, when they were attempting to break out of Malfoy manor." Harry grunted. "Yeah, there all murderers, but most of the Order is too, I will be, eventually because I have to kill Voldemort, but whomever I kill will be considered a casualty of war, or make me a hero." Lupin gapped at Harry, he stared open mouthed at the boy who lived, he was dressed like his father used to, all in black. They would of scared children, homeless people, and elderly women away.

"Are you sure you want to stay with them?" asked Lupin several moments later. "Yes. And I want you to send for Ron and Hermione, tell them an American family Dumbledore was in contact with before he died has come forward with information about the secret. They will know EXACTLY what you mean. And tell them that they should arrive at Number 4 Private Drive very soon, because that is where I plan to create my own headquarters." Lupin stared at Harry. "A headquarters for what?" Harry giggled. "Can't tell you, that's a secret, one only six people know about."

Hermione looked at the letter in her hand in confusion. It was addressed to her, had been delivered by a very small black raven, and bore no signature on the out side. "Hermione, dear, is that from one of your friends?" Her father asked nervously as he saw the raven and the letter Hermione clutched. "I hope so." Hermione carefully opened the envelope, and tore out the letter, then opened it, startled she gasped. "HARRY!" She squealed. "HES ALIVE!" her mom smiled and said, "So Mr. Potter is okay after all?" _All her parents really knew was that there was a very dangerous Dark Wizard on the loose and that Hermione was in grave danger, they also knew that witches and wizards tended to disappear because of this Dark Wizard, so when they received news that Harry James Potter – a close friends of there Daughters – was missing and possibly dead they had traveled to London and taken a room in the Leaky Cauldron. To wait for news of the boys return, or death. _"Yea, Harry's alive this is a letter from one of our old Professors." Hermione semmed thrilled so her parents left her alone to read the letter.

_**Hermione, **_

_**I was told to inform you that Harry Potter is alive and that he requests your assistance with the "SECRET" as soon as possible. Please travels to Number 4 Private Drive, Surrey as soon as possible, please do not worry. There are three American wizards who were good friends of Dumbledore's, Hermione these wizards are very smart and somewhat dangerous Dumbledore fought hard to get such skilled Dark Magic Wizards on our side before The Dark Lord took back over. They are friends of the Order and are here to assist both you, Ron, and Harry. They mean you no harm.**_

_**R. J. Lupin**_

"Mum, Dad, I need to go stay with Harry for a little while. Is it okay for me to leave? I'll only be in Surrey and well… I'll get there before you could drive me there if I take the _Night Bus_ it's only for Witches and Wizards though. I've already sent for Mr. Weasley to come and get you guys, I think he'll take you to the Burrow. Please?" Hermione asked her parents in one big hurry, she had already packed and sent a letter to Ron's dad asking him to take care of her muggle parents. "Hunny, do you really think it is safe for you to go there alone?" asked her dad. "Well, no, but I don't have a choice, and you can't stop me. Harry needs me. And I need to be there for him." Hermione had already lugged her trunk down the stairs and was completely dressed for the rainy London afternoon. "Fine, but Hermione, dear, please send us a letter." Hermione smiled at her parents. "OH! That blasted Raven!" with that Hermione ran back up the stairs and wrote a reply saying simply she was on her way and she was bringing her books. As she made it back down the stairs Tom was waiting for her. "I'll get that for you Miss." He then lugged the trunk over his shoulders and led her to the entrance, her parents waved goodbye and so did Hermione, knowing this could very well be the last time she saw them.

Ron had been so worried about Harry that when two letters arrived on the same day he almost died. One letter was addressed to him and it had come from a jet black raven that looked magnificent, the other was from a brown barn owl and was addressed to his father. "Don't worry Ronald, Hermione just wants me to come and fetch her parents from the Leaky Cauldron that's all. I'll be back shortly." Mr. Weasley stated as he left the house. "Go on Ron, open your letter." Ginny urged. She was just as worried about Harry as he was. "Well, okay." he said dumbly as he tore the envelope opened, jerked out the letter, and unfolded it. "Bloody hell, it's from Lupin, Harry's okay!" Ron then grew quiet as he continued reading the letter.

_**Ron, **_

_**I was told to inform you that Harry Potter is alive and that he requests your assistance with the "SECRET" as soon as possible. Please travels to Number 4 Private Drive, Surrey as soon as possible, please do not worry. There are three American wizards who were good friends of Dumbledore's, Ron these wizards are very smart and somewhat dangerous Dumbledore fought hard to get such skilled Dark Magic Wizards on our side before The Dark Lord took back over. They are friends of the Order and are here to assist both you, Hermione, and Harry. They mean you no harm. But I must ask you something I had not asked Hermione, please keep a close eye on the pretty girl. **_

_**R. J. Lupin**_

"Mum, Harry's alive and he's asking for me." Ron stated as he began to walk up the stairs. Ginny nearly squealed, "WHAT ABOUT ME RONALD?" Every one in the house grew quiet. "Sorry, Gin, the letter said for just me to come, I guess Harry has something planned. Don't be so upset about it, I hear he still loves you he only broke it off to protect you." Ron nearly laughed at the angry look on Ginny's pale face. he knew it was wrong, and he was so happy when Ginny was with Harry, but as of late Ginny was spending a lot of time writing letters to Cho Chang, whom neither Ron nor Hermione cared much for. He could hear his mom attempting to console his sister, but he couldn't care less.

An hour later when Mr. Weasley had returned home and heard the good news he only offered to drive Ron to Surrey. Ron agreed and loaded his stuff into his father's car. "Ron, you be careful, and if you end up leaving Harry's aunts house you owl us, you understand, you take care of yourself, Hermione, and Harry, you hear? And I expect you back here for dinner on Friday." Molly hugged her son and nearly cried. "You come back you hear me?" Ron nodded as he slid into the passenger side. At the moment Ginny was locked up in her room, crying.

Harry knocked on his aunt's door. "Petunia, let me in, or I'll knock the door down!" He bellowed when no one answered him. "Here, I'll handle this. _Alohomora_" The front door flew open and Rachel stepped in first. "Guess there still in London?" Draco stated as he followed his sister. "Yeah, I guess." Harry entered next. "Or there dead." Snape said as he entered last and shut the door. Lupin had not been pleased when he had had to leave earlier that day, if anything he had been slightly agitated. Rachel had told him what to write in each letter (A/N: He slipped in the extra comment in Ron's). "Well, I hope Petunia and Dudley are at least alive, Vernon can be dead all he wants." Harry stated as they headed up the stairs. "Wait, I want to put some protection spells up." Rachel stated. "Draco, Harry, and Severus you can head on up the stairs. I'll be fine." Rachel informed them. "Okay." The men said in unison. "Well. Best get started. First I'll set up and Intruder Charm" Rachel waved her arm and the door seemed to slam shut. Blue streams of magic flooded the room and covered the house.

"Ronald!" Hermione squealed as she saw her best friend knocking on Harry Potters door step. "Hermione!" Ron shouted as his father drove away. They embraced and Hermione kissed his cheek. Ron blushed crimson. "I guess you got a letter too." Hermione nodded the stepped toward the door. Ron took her hand subconsciously both completely scared by what they might see. Ron was the one who rang the door bell.

Harry jumped from his seat at the kitchen table. Rachel and Draco were upstairs in the bathroom, so that left him or Severus to open the door. "Potter, some one is at the door." Snape yelled from his bedroom. "Lazy grit." Harry muttered as he moved toward the door, wand at the ready. "Who is it Harry?" Rachel asked from the top of the stairs in a towel. She had scared him, causing him to throw his wand behind him, Rachel ran down the stairway, over the nervous Harry who was frantically looking for his wand, and across the landing. The doorbell rang again as Rachel reached for the doorknob. "Hello! You must be… Ron and Hermione." Rachel smiled brightly as she opened the door the rest of the way. Draco was now helping Harry stop all of the weroid stuff his wand had set off as it hit the floor, there was fire works, screams, and a few dozen birds. Severus threw open his door and marched to the landing. "What in the seven hells is going on here?" Rachel looked from where she stood with Ron and Hermione to Draco, who had his shoulder length blonde hair in a towel and boxers on, and then finally to Severus, who was walking in his angry stance with nothing but flannel pajama bottoms on. "Uhm. Dad, Drake… Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are here." Rachel looked scandalized now.

"OOPS!" Rachel squealed as she remembered she was still in a towel. "Uh. Be right back!" Rachel squealed as she ran as fast as she could up the stairs. "Well, she hasn't run that fast since we were chased by the howler you sent us a while ago." Draco laughed. "That young girl who just went running up the main steps would be Sarah, I'm James, and this is Sarah's brother – my son – Drake." Severus clutched Draco's shoulder, and then waved his wand sending all the random spells away. "Harry, remember to clean your wand more often. You see some spells that hit you get trapped under the wood in your wands, so every time you drop it it sends all those spells off." Severus smiled sweetly. "Hello." Hermione smiled, and then Ron stiffly said "HARRY!" It hadn't taken long for Hermione and Ron to get over the fact that this place was a circus if anything it worried them more. Hermione beat Ron to Harry and threw herself at him. "Thank god you're alive!" Hermione screamed as Harry and her embraced, and then Ron joined this little fiasco. "Everyone swore he'd gotten you." Ron and Hermione were in tears and so was Harry, they were relieved to see each other so Severus calmly went back to his room, and Draco moved back up the stairway, leaving the Golden Trio alone.

"That wasn't weroid at all." Rachel said sarcastically as soon as Draco rejoined her. "Yeah, like some weroid Soap on TV that's in German or something." Draco mused. "You know that Harry expects us to like them, right?" asked Rachel as she looked over her shoulder at her brother, considering she was midway through pulling a black tank top on. "Yeah, he does." Draco laughed as he pulled a black wife beater over his head. "Wristbands?" Rachel asked as she tossed him three. "Thanks." The slid three logo-ed wristbands up there left arms to cover the dark mark and then Rachel slid on a pair of blood red shorts that looked a lot like the boxers Harry had received from Lupin two Christmas's ago. "Did you steal Golden Boy's boxers?" Draco asked. "Uh-hu." Rachel giggled at her brother's face.

Harry had told Ron and Hermione a little different story then the one they shared with Lupin, this one had him being attacked then fleeing magnificently only to fly to America, find a family of Webster witches and then bringing them back home to England. Sadly he had to leave out the dreams, though he would of loved to see the look on Ron and Hermione's faces. "Then we decided to move in here. Take over the second floor as a sort of head quarters, but we'll need an enlargement charm to magnify the space in my room. Plus Sarah and Drake know all about Horcruxes. They took a class on them in the school they went to. Dumbledore was using them to get most of his information. There really good with all sorts of potions and spells. And Drake has mastered all of the Unforgivable's, same with Rachel. That's why it was so important that we get them on our side, and not Voldemort."

Hermione looked startled. "You just described a family of perfect Dark Wizards." Ron looked just as startled but in a different way, "Are they going to help us defeat Voldemort and get the Horcruxes?" Hermione glared at him. "That's the plan. There really not that bad. James Webster was a big member of the Order before, his wife got sick and so they left for America before the war was over. No big deal. Seriously, they want to help and well… we need the help. Regulus Black left Sarah a present before he died. You might not have noticed what's around her neck." Harry said. "No, sorry mate I was to busy looking at her legs." Ron confessed. "RONALD! She is not a piece of meat!" Hermione squealed as she slapped him. "Ron's right, she does have nice legs, nice eve- Never mind. We have more important things to worry about. It's Slytherin's Locket. They have a Horcrux." Harry looked gleeful.

"That's wonderful!" Hermione smiled and then said, "Wait where is your Aunt and Uncle?" Harry laughed. "In London looking for a new school for Dudley now that he has lost all of that weight he can no longer box for his school Vernon hopes to find a light-weight division he can box in. So far it's a no go." Harry informed her. "Sorry about when I opened the door. Drake was being so annoying and saying that there were other people in this house who might want to shower. When the door bell rang I was on my way to the room us Teen's are sharing." Rachel patted Harry's shoulder. "Mate, aren't those the boxers Lupin got you last year?" Ron whispered. "Yeah." Harry blushed. _She must have went through my underwear drawer. _

**Just so everyone knows this was written before Book Seven was even being publicized, so I would defiantly like to say that this disregards and ignores the plot and end of Book Seven. Thank you so much for the reviews! Thank you to ****losttoday604 and ****Irishfighter****! You guys rock so much!**

**0Artemis.0**


End file.
